


Off Court Hero

by tuxedomarch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hit by a car, M/M, Name-Calling, Some Swearing, Sunsets, first fic, hand holding, well almost hit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuxedomarch/pseuds/tuxedomarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama gets too flustered to handle Hinata and runs off, not paying attention to where he's going</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off Court Hero

**Author's Note:**

> first fic on this site :^] hope yall enjoy this lil' kagehina fic!

"Did you see how awesome we did today at practice, Kageyama?!" Hinata asked excitedly, bouncing up and down as the duo continued their walks home from a long day of school and volleyball practice. Kageyama just nodded his head dully along to whatever the shorter one was rambling on about, not exactly caring much about the topic at hand.

Since the past few practices, Kageyama had felt different about Hinata. He wasn't exactly sure what the proper term was for it but that his chest would tighten and he would feel his neck grow a bit warm. He simply just came to the conclusion it was just allergy season, nothing more and nothing less.

"Kageyaaammmaaaa~" Hinata whined, throwing his weight on the setter in an annoying fashion as they continued to walk, "Why won't you respond to anything I'm saayyyyiinnnggg" he whined once more, faking a pout and crossing his arms. 

"Because I don't really give a fuck about what you're talking about," Kageyama responded, narrowing his eyes as Hinata groaned and mumbled under his breath 'well thanks for the feedback mr. grumpy butt'

"Hey! I heard that! I'm no Mr. Grumpy-Butt!" Kageyama turned and snapped back.

"You totally ARE a Mr. Grumpy-Butt, Kageyama!" Hinata mocked, stopping and putting his hands on his waist, sticking out his tongue up to Kageyama.

Kageyama stared down at the 163 cm volleyball player. Studying him a bit. He could feel his chest tighten as he stared into Hinata's playful eyes. "If you call me Mr. Grumpy-Butt, I'm calling you Tiny-Jumping-Bean-Boy! Not so fun now!" Kageyama said, smirking a bit, the heat on his neck slowly making its way up to dust his cheeks a light hue of reddish pink.

Hinata burst out laughing, clutching his stomach "T-Tiny Jumping Bean Boy?! That sounds more like a compliment than an insult!"

"S-Shut up! You didn't give me enough time you bastard!"

"Attention everyone!" Hinata cupped his hands around his mouth, mocking his friend "Kageyama Tobio is a grumpy-butt AND sucks at nicknames! This has been a public service announcement from yours truly!"

Kageyama's cheeks began to flare a red, from embarrassment and anger. "I-I-I said to shut up, Hin-ass-ta!" He hissed, shakily grabbing the shorter boys shirt collar.

Pouting once more, Hinata gave him his best kicked puppy face, "I'm sowwy Kageyama, forgive mee~" he said in a stupid baby voice. Releasing his trembling grip from Hinata, Kageyama took a step back from Hinata. His heart pounding, head spinning and hands still shaking, Kageyama's expression slowly turned from anger to an embarrassed look the longer he stared at Hinata.

Hinata's laughter began to die out and stared at Kageyama with a quirky glance, "Uhhhh you alright over there?" Hinata asked, taking a step towards Kageyama who continued to take small steps backwards. "You look like you're about to, like, spontaneously combust or something right now dude..." Hinata said, getting a bit more scared to see Kageyama's cheeks flush a little more.

Reaching out his hands towards him, Kageyama smacked them away, shaking his head. "I'M FINE ALRIGHT!" he said not all too quietly.

"C'mon, we're not even halfway home yet, just can you chill until then?"

"Are you gonna leave me alone?!"

Heaving a heavy sigh, Hinata nodded "Whatever makes you happy, alright? Just, don't stress cause I'm scared you're gonna explode" finishing his statement to pat Kageyama's back. "Be good friend!" he said with a smile, before going quiet as he said to leave him alone.

The two continued to head home, the setting sun giving off a beautiful orange glow from behind them.

Hinata turned around as they walked, staring at the sky, quietly speaking to himself how pretty the scene was.

Kageyama couldn't help but look over at Hinata, silently admiring his features. How the sunset would glow his skin and the cotton candy like clouds reflected in his eyes. Kageyama's heart continued to flutter as he found himself softly smiling. A smile that wasn't forced or even creepy. It felt....it felt....

Nice.

Kageyama put a hand over his chest, biting his lip, he attempted to focus his attention back on the walk. He could see from the corner of his eyes that Hinata had turned around, occasionally taking small peeks over to him. But when he felt Kageyama had caught him, he would snap his attention to somewhere else.

'he looks kinda cute when he's flustered..' Kageyama thought to himself, stopping for a brief moment to quickly scold himself mentally.

Sometime midway thru his mental scolding, Kageyama felt something brush against his hand. He could see Hinata looking the opposite direction, tips of his ears were bright red and his hand was lightly brushing against Kageyama's.

Something inside Kageyama snapped. His heart was beating so fast, it was hard to tell if it was beating. The next thing he knew, Kageyama was running as fast as he could away from Hinata.

"Guh!! H-Hey!! K-Kageyamaaa!!" Hinata's voice yelled out as he chased after Kageyama, who continued to sprint down the sidewalk. 

Hinata's voice grew quieter in the distance, and soon Kageyama didn't even know why he was running. He just NEEDED to run.

Feeling his lungs dry up of oxygen, Kageyama took the final steps to crossing the street. He didn't seem to notice the blue truck driving up at a fast speed.

Kageyama felt time freeze into place, he looked into the drivers eyes and knew there was not time for them to brake nor time for him to get out of the way. 

He wished he could go back and enjoy the moment.

Watch the sunset a little long with Hinata.

Hold his hand, tell him how Hinata made his heart do weird flip-flops in his chest.

Kageyama squeezed his eyes shut, bracing for the pain of the collision.

But it never came.

He felt the back of his shirt being yanked and his spine collided with the concrete as the blue truck sped away from the scene.

Kageyama stared at the person that grabbed him wide-eyed, staring into the eyes of a certain messy orange haired middle blocker.

"WHAT THE FUCKITY FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TOBIO?!" Hinata yelled, shaking the front of his collar, obviously more distressed than Kageyama was.

"I-I...I...I" was all Kageyama got out, before curling to hug his knees on the sidewalk, "I don't know," he whispered out, silently whimpering. Hinata sighed and sat down on the sidewalk next to him, "I know you wanted me to leave you alone, but this is ridiculous..." Hinata commented, looking at the truck that almost hit the setter in the far distance already.

Kageyama looked over to Hinata and wrapped a shaky arm around his shoulders, "Please, don't leave me alone..." was all he managed to choke out before hiding his face in Hinatas shoulder.

Chuckling, Hinata ran his fingers through the dark blue hair of Kageyama with a smile and looked back up to the sky.

"It's getting darker by the minute." Looking back down, they made eye contact. A spark going in between the both of them for a second, ending with Hinata showing off his usual bright goofy childish grins.

"I won't leave Mr. Grumpy-Butt alone anymore!"


End file.
